Ultra wideband (UWB) radio systems provide large bandwidths. Deployment of UWB systems at low power levels is permitted within the 3.1-10.6 GHz spectrum (typically expected at 6 GHz or more).
State of the art modulations schemes such as orthogonal frequency domain multiplexing (OFDM) can maintain orthogonality while splitting wide spectrum signals into sub-bands or combining sub-bands into wide spectrum signals. Currently, only bandwidths of less than 100 MHz have been able to exploit OFDM due to its large processing requirements. Even the high end digital samplers at 1-2 GHz, are still 6 times slower today than what may be needed. Unfortunately the digital signal processing power and sampling rates required by such state of the art modulation schemes may be prohibitive for UWB bandwidths in electronic circuitry anytime in the near future.